


Passing the Test

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8118571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge: Written for Snarry100's prompt #542: Test.
Beta(s): None, poke me if you spot something.
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt #542: Test.
> 
> **Beta(s):** None, poke me if you spot something.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Passing the Test

~

“If this is a test, you’re failing, mate.” 

Harry continued watching Snape. “Huh?” 

Ron huffed. “Wasn’t the goal to subtly let Snape know you fancy him?” 

“Well, that’s not been working, has it?” Harry sighed. “No matter what, he ignores me.” 

“You could try telling him.” 

“And have him laugh at me?” Harry shook his head. “You’re supposed to be my friend.”

“I _am_ your friend, which is why I’m ignoring the fact that you’re lusting after a greasy git.” Ron smirked. “Now, are you or are you not a Gryffindor?”

Harry groaned. “I’m a Gryffindor.”

“Then go get him!” 

~

“Severus, you’re testing my patience. He’s not your student anymore.” 

Severus, watching Potter, hummed. “I’m aware.” 

“Are you also aware that he watches you, too?” Minerva smirked as Severus turned, staring at her. 

“He does not.” 

“He does.” Minerva inspected her nails. “Also, he’s on his way over here now.” 

Severus looked to see Potter approaching. “I should go.” 

“Don’t make me say the C word, Severus.” 

Stiffening in outrage, Severus glared at her. “Minerva, I—”

“Hello, Harry.” Minerva smiled at Potter. “It’s lovely to see you. If you’ll excuse me—”

Severus would have followed, but Potter blocked the way.

~

“Snape.” Harry offered his hand.

Surprisingly, Snape accepted it. “Potter.” 

Hands clasped, they shook firmly. Harry smiled. “I feel like this is a test of my grip.” 

Snape raised an eyebrow. “If so, it’s a test you passed.” Releasing Harry’s hand, he inclined his head. “So, I hear you’re doing well cursebreaking.” 

“It’s fun.” Harry sighed. “Although Minerva keeps offering me the Defence position.” 

“Does she?” Snape nodded. “I could think of worse people she could recruit.” 

“Wow, that almost sounded like a compliment.” 

“Indeed.” Snape smirked. “Gryffindors do tend to see things…optimistically.” 

Harry laughed. “I guess we do.” 

~

Things were going swimmingly. Potter was smiling at him, and, unless Severus was mistaken, even flirting. But what was testing Severus’ restraint was how Potter periodically touched his arm as they talked. 

Was Minerva right? Was he interested? Severus wasn’t ready for rejection from _this_ Potter. 

“…not hearing a word I’m saying, are you?” Potter’s eyes sparkled with suppressed mirth. 

“Apologies. My mind was…elsewhere.” 

Potter licked his lips, suddenly nervous. “To be honest, my mind’s elsewhere, too.” 

“Ah.” Of course he wasn’t interested. “Then perhaps—”

“Would you like to go someplace more private?” Potter blurted.

And Severus’ world shifted. 

~

Harry was elated. All signs seemed to indicate Snape fancied him, but acting on that assumption was a bit of a leap. 

That Snape had agreed to come to Harry’s for drinks was good, though. As was the fact that it was late but he didn’t seem to want to leave. 

Am I or am I not a Gryffindor? Squaring his shoulders, Harry smiled at Snape. “So you really think I should consider the Defence position?”

“Certainly.” 

Was Snape eyeing his lips? Harry exhaled. “There’s just one thing I should test out first,” he said, and, leaning in, kissed Snape. 

~

“All right?” Severus breathed in Potter’s ear. 

Potter, arching up beneath him, nodded. “More than!” 

Severus, testing the tightness of Potter’s arse with his fingers, groaned as Potter tried to ride them. “Fuck,” he growled. 

“That is the idea,” Potter replied cheekily, his chuckle morphing into a whimper as Severus twisted his fingers _just so_.

They fit together better than Severus could have dreamed, and when he finally slid into Potter, it felt like all was right with the world. 

Afterwards, Potter curled close. “Stay the night?” he whispered. 

Severus, who hadn’t really been considering leaving, nodded. “As you wish.” 

~

Carrying drinks, Harry headed back towards Severus. Upon seeing him approach Ron, he edged closer. “…need to discuss something, Mr Weasley.”

Ron eyed Severus suspiciously. “What?” 

“Harry says it was you who encouraged him to approach me all those months ago. Thank you.” 

Ron shrugged. “He was pining, and you clearly make him happy, so…don’t mention it.”

“Indeed.” Severus hummed. “Well, if there was a friendship test, you’d receive top marks.”

Ron blushed, and Harry, beaming, handed Severus his drink. “Nicely done,” he murmured as Ron wandered off. 

Severus smirked. “I expect a reward later.” 

And he got one.

~


End file.
